


Ash's Pack

by bloodstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Loup-garou | Rougarou, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Nudity, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Ash is stressed because team flare almost revealed his secret but Arceus provides a solution and asks for help in return.
Kudos: 10





	1. Stress and an offer

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with Kukui's pack but I am planning to do a sequel and and an au version

Ash had just returned from Kalos and was spending time with his Pokémon at professor Oak’s lab even though he may not look it he was stressed. The incident with team flare almost revealed his secret that he was a Rougarou or werewolf and is afraid that when humans learn of this, they will target his family over false claims made centuries ago that they are vile creatures that kill and eat humans and Pokémon when in fact they are protectors of both people and Pokémon.

Ash’s Pokémon knowing this ask what’s the problem when Ash brushes it off the Pokémon living at professor Oak’s asked Pikachu and the other Kalos Pokémon if they had any idea what he is stressed over. There not the only ones worried about Ash’s wellbeing his mother Delia as well as Arceus the alpha Pokémon were worried about his mental wellbeing Arceus was going to ask for Ash’s help in protecting a Pokémon.

“Talonflame do you know what would have happened to make Ash stressed?” Noctowl said.

“We were captured by a group called team flare that maybe it”.

“No Ash was captured before and he wasn’t stressed then did something else happen?”.

“Well, some kind of beam was used on Ash and a friend of ours Greninja that would have allowed them to control the two”.

“That explains why Ash is stressed because he was almost forced to reveal that he is the last Rougarou”. 

Arceus now knowing what the problem is can kill two birds with one stone since the Pokémon that he wanted Ash to protect is in a region where the Rougarou are recognized as protectors but there is strong support for any surviving Rougarou to live there to restore their pack. While Ash’s Pokémon were trying to help Ash relieve some stress professor Oak, Tracy and Delia walked up to Ash worried about Ash’s behaviour since the Pokémon know something is wrong with Ash.

“Hello Ash” a voice said

Turning to the voice both humans and Pokémon saw Arceus with the Pokémon kneeling in respect and the humans shocked at seeing Arceus at the lab.

“Arceus why are you here?” Ash asked.

“I am here because I know what’s troubling you, but I also need your help”.

“What do you need Arceus?”

“team rocket somehow found out about one of my children named Necrozma and are after her”

“Ash you’re not in any shape to go anywhere unless we find someplace to heal your wellbeing you not going anywhere” Delia said sternly

“As it happens the region that team rocket is heading can also relive Ash’s stress but also, he can go there without worrying about his secret being revealed”

“it’s no surprise you know about my secret but why is that region safe for me to reveal it”

“two reasons one is that the humans and Pokémon of the region saw through the lies that pertain to your secret as for the other well you best see for it yourself, I can only reveal its related to bonding with the Pokémon”

“What region is that?”

“the Alola region”

“That’s convenient Ash and I have tickets to spend time in the Alola region and professor Oak wanted us to send an egg his got to his cousin Samson”

“Well Ash looks like everything is covered oh before I forget when the Alola region learns your secret they will want you to live their bye”.

Confused by Arceus’s remark it was decided that the only way to get answers is to head to the Alola region.


	2. Alolan surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, Delia, Pikachu and Mimey are in Alola for a vacation and to deliver a Pokemon egg to professor Oak's cousin there they learn what Arceus meant and Ash finds a place where he belongs.

The Ketchum’s along with Pikachu and Mimey are in the Alola region for a vacation before Ash and Pikachu gets down to business of stopping team rocket while Delia and Mimey are relaxing on sun loungers Ash and Pikachu are riding on a Sharpedo. When the Sharpedo takes the two underwater they see the different water Pokémon that inhabit the waters curious at seeing a Pyukumuku for the first time Ash touches it and is given the peace sign as a reaction startling the two.

While Ash returns the peace sign Pikachu needing air swims to the surface followed by Ash and Sharpedo while Pyukumuku waves them goodbye when they surface, they see a girl with fair skin blue eyes and matching hair colour riding a Lapras fishing only for her to reel in a Bruxish which scared Ash and Pikachu causing Ash to fall off the Sharpedo. Ash haven returned to the Sharpedo was laughing with the girl and her Pokémon Popplio after returning the Sharpedo and thanking it the two headed back to Delia with Ash describing how they went diving with the Sharpedo and Pikachu mimicking it.

“Well, you certainly had fun and it’s all thanks to Mimey” Delia said

Flashback 

Ash, Delia, Pikachu and Mimey had just won a vacation to Alola returning to Pallet town Ash gave the Pokéballs containing his Kalos Pokémon to professor Oak while he gave the Ketchum’s a Pokémon egg to give to his cousin Samson while Delia got all the details from the professor Ash went to the ranch to hide his stress and to be with his Pokémon.

End Flashback

“Say mom what do you think Arceus meant when he said, ‘you best see for yourself’ when it came to Alola’s culture” Ash said.

“I don’t know but maybe Samson knows”

So, the four get on a Pokémon taxi while the driver explains that in the Alola region they use Pokémon for everything before Delia or Ash could ask about Alola’s culture Mimey sees a market and points it out. While Delia looks at the berries Ash and Pikachu see a Grubbin angry at having Ash in its face it pinches Ash’s nose in anger Ash chases after it with Pikachu following reaching the forest, they were being watched by Tapu Koko.

Losing the Grubbin Ash looks around the forest a sees a familiar marking when he recognizes it, he realises that he has been here before.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been here, I wonder how Ko’s doing”

“Ko?”

“He’s an old friend who I own a favour for helping me control my Rougarou side”

When Tapu Koko heard this, he now recognizes that the human is the child who years ago protected Alola by exposing the rouge Kahuna that had sold out Necrozma to criminals and helped control his other form, so he greeted him.

“Hello Ash, you’ve aged well” Tapu Koko said

“Ko it’s good to see you but I wish it were under better circumstances” Ash said while stripping

“I see you’ve embraced your Rougarou side and what is the problem?”

Once Ash was buck-naked, he explained about team rocket and how they’ve decided to target Necrozma. Both agreed that it doesn’t add up unless someone else is behind it and team rocket it made sense since Ash revealed that team rocket’s action’s in Unova were no doubt a plot to get rid of the three stooges that constantly hound Ash and Pikachu.

“Ash I’m calling in that favour I want you to live here to rebuild your pack”

“Is there someone I can trust to help me decide you I should turn and where shall we be live?”

“You shall live here on Melemele look for a man named professor Kukui he helped organise most of the support to have your kind restore their pack” 

After being thanked Tapu Koko led Ash and Pikachu to the exit of the forest while walking Tapu Koko revealed there is hypocrite named Kiawe who claims he understands what it means to protect the islands of Alola but acts with an overprotective attitude and hot head nearing it Ash put his clothes back on only to hear a Charizard roar. Exiting the forest, he sees on one side three people who look like trainers wearing black and white clothing and on the other side next to a Charizard is a dark-skinned trainer with tribal tattoos and black hair with red streaks wearing a bracelet on his left wrist the other thing was that he was naked.

Ash confused as to why the dark-skinned trainer was naked was going to ask until he heard the three trainers opposite him decided to gang up against him angry, he confronted them saying that three against one is a coward’s way of battling. The dark-skinned trainer said he doesn’t need Ash’s help, but Ash countered saying they could pull a dirty trick on him agreeing with Ash revealed his name was Kiawe which Ash recognized as the hypocrite that Tapu Koko mentioned (the battle is the same as in canon).

“Not bad for a hypocrite”

“What did you call me?”

“Tapu Koko says you’re a hypocrite because of your overprotective attitude and hot-headed nature also why are you naked?”

“How do you Tapu Koko? And as for Kiawe being naked he’s showing his support for the Rougarou” a voice said.

Turning to the voice his sees a naked tan man with rectangular glasses black hair in a bun with black eyes after Ash explained he owns Tapu Koko for helping with a condition he has he also asked for the man’s name, why being naked is showing support for the Rougarou and why isn’t he in trouble for being naked.

“My name professor Kukui as for the support we want to show that the Rougarou are welcomed here since they once protected the regions long ago finally public nudity is legal in Alola to honour the Rougarou”

“Ah that explains it professor theirs something I need to discuss with you, but I won’t reveal it until tonight until then do you know where I can find the Pokémon school”

When learns he is Infront of it Kiawe asks why Ash was relieved when he heard public nudity was legal Ash revealed that his condition causes his clothes to be ruined so he usually goes around naked unless he’s in a town or city. After Lillie, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles introduce themselves Ash removes his clothes since he can go around naked in public without being in trouble when the girls saw Ash’s 8-pack and 15-inch cock they were blushing a shade of red never seen before while the boys were impressed by Ash’s size.

When Ash led by Mallow got to the principal’s office, he reunited with Mimey and his mom only to see her as naked as him with a man looking like professor Oak but with a tan behind her and as naked as them.

“Mom, you’re here and you must be professor Oak’s cousin Samson”

“that’s right nice to meet you” Samson Oak said while mimicking a Trapinch.

“That’s principal Oak for you always making Pokémon puns”

“It’s what my rant is for”  
While Ash, Pikachu, Mallow and Bounsweet were disturbed by Samson’s latest reference the adults went into the office after Samson called his cousin to let him know that the egg arrived safely Ash had also told professor Oak that Tapu Koko called in his favour and that he was going to live in Alola so he asked when he found an appropriate place that is big enough for his Pokémon that they could be transferred over there. Professor Oak agreed even informing Ash that his Bulbasaur was training some Pokémon to act as peacekeepers when he isn’t around so when he found the place there would be no problem.

“Say Ash why don’t you and Delia attend tonight’s festival”

“What festival Samson?”

“The festival honouring the Rougarou we even have a tournament where the winner is tested by a crystal giving to us by the first Rougarou”

“What does this crystal do principal Oak?”

“According to legend it allows whoever it chooses to become a Rougarou it’s even said that their descendant will one day return to restore the pack with those that show the qualities of the guardians”

“Say Ash this sounds like the perfect opportunity for some fun and to reveal your condition also your friends have been asking about you since I told them about your stress issues so I told them to come here all of them will be here tonight.

“Well, it will give me a chance to explain everything and reveal what Tapu Koko’s favour is”

Principal Oak was shocked to learn that Ash knows Tapu Koko but decided to wait and find out what that favour was that night all of Ash’s friends from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinoh, Unova and Kalos were there including the regional champions, the elite four, the battle frontier and Charles Goodshow of the Pokémon league. Everyone was worried about Ash’s wellbeing but also wondering what was the favour that Tapu Koko used and was its connection to Ash’s condition.

Some of Ash’s friends were unnerved by seeing some of the people at the festival naked but the girls in love with Ash were hopeful of seeing him naked because they were interested of what he was hiding below the belt. Soon the tournament began with a nude man with white hair and a moustache acting as officiator and referee for the battles.

Ash’s first match was against a boy with a Rockruff against Pikachu Rockruff used tackle but was countered by iron tail quickly using thunderbolt led to Rockruff being knocked out. When the girls saw Ash’s package, they couldn’t help but blush a shade of red that that would make people think all the blood is rushing to their head.

During the semi-finals Ash faced a girl with a Yungoos but a combination of quick attack and thunderbolt gave Ash the win. In the final match Ash was facing Kiawe who was not too happy over the claim that Tapu Koko labelled him a hypocrite since he thought Ash was lying about knowing Tapu Koko only for everyone to get the surprised when he showed up.

“What is Tapu Koko doing here do you know Hala?”

“No, I don’t but why is it carrying a Z-ring?’ Hala said seeing what Tapu Koko’s holding

“Ash it’s time to reveal your secret also this will you help protect Necrozma”

Nodding Ash began to grow fur all over his body while he became taller his bones changed shape, his eyes became golden while his nails became claws finally his mouth pushed out into a muzzle as he howled over the freedom of showing his Rougarou form without fear. When the humans saw this their jaws dropped to the floor getting over their shock, they began to murmur that there was finally one heard of their support and was hoping that he would stay there while Ash’s friends and those from the Pokémon school finally understood what Ash’s condition was. 

“Well, you know now what I’ve been hiding since I was 5-years old Tapu Koko offered to help me train to control my condition in exchange that I live here to restore my pack”

When everyone heard that they were excited to hear that Ash would be living in Alola but Kiawe was a little hesitant to accept Ash because he wasn’t sure why Tapu Koko would give him a Z-ring. When he asked why Ash revealed to everyone about team rocket’s attempt to capture Necrozma and how someone else is using the criminals to gain her power.

“Ash who are team rocket”

“Team rocket is an organisation that capture, steal and sell Pokémon but their leader is a fool being used by other organisations to get what they want”

Understanding this Hala offered to help protect Necrozma which Ash agreed he also wanted to ask Hala some other things but that will happen after the battle which Kiawe sent out Turtanator and Ash sent out Pikachu it was a tough battle, but Ash won since Turtanator couldn’t compete with Pikachu’s speed. When Ash touched the crystal, he learned that there was a hidden message detailing the location of an island that would be used to help restore the pack and that a rouge aura guardian that was cast out was responsible for the false accusations that led to Ash being the last of his kind.

“Ash, Ash you zoned out what happened”

“This crystal could never turn a human into a Rougarou it was really a massager”

“What was the message?”

“That the is an island north of Alola that seems like it is perfect to set up our new home it also revealed that an aura guardian that was cast out for trying to use a fellow aura guardian as a breeding factory was responsible for the purge of the Rougarou”

With that information revealed the Alolan’s agreed if the island is good enough to help in constructing the new home with Kukui and the students from school going with Ash tomorrow to investigate it. Lance the Kanto and Johto regional champion was going to investigate who could pull off such a thing while protecting Delia while she organizes moving their stuff from Kanto to Alola with that all planned out the festival ended, and everyone left to sleep until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Ash enrols into the Pokémon school they check out the island from Ash’s vision and the first person Ash turns into a Rougarou is revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter Ash and Delia learn about Alola’s culture he gains some new friends reconnects with an old one and participates in a festival that brings his secret to light but gives him relief


End file.
